Playing Games
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: Wizards and Muggle board games don't mix...usually.


**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

**_Originally I had this with another missing scene. These scenes are from my stories and so I would like to keep them that way. This is when the guys found out about Remus's furry little problem._**

* * *

Missing Scene 

July 31, 1996

Rath and Kurt herded Harry and Ron up the stairs as Hermione and Ginny lagged slightly behind them.

"Okay. What did Aunt Veronica want us to do in the library?" Ginny's voice barely carried over the sound of their footsteps.

"We're supposed to be playing some Muggle board games." Hermione glanced at Ron trying to explain Quidditch to Kurt. "Oh brother."

"Now, Ron. Let me get this straight. There are seven players on each team." Kurt stared at Ron.

"Yeah and they're all on broomsticks." Ron's head was bouncing like a bobble head dog on a dashboard.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she shoved her way in between Ron and Kurt. "Enough Quidditch talk. I think Aunt Veronica wanted us to play some Muggle board games."

Rath bowed to Ginny. "Yes, your royal highness."

Ginny giggled as they finally made their way into the library. A stack of board games sat on a table next to the window. "Where do we start?"

"How about Scrabble?" Hermione's hand rested on a box near the bottom of the stack.

"And let you win in less than an hour? No way." Ron glanced down the pile. "Hmm? Payday?"

"No, Ron. You're terrible with money no matter the type." Harry picked one from the top of the stack. "Risk?"

"No war games!" Ginny pointed to a game halfway down the stack. "Life?"

"Enough. I'll decide." Kurt pulled a game from the exact middle of the stack. "Monopoly. It requires intelligence and the ability to handle money. It is almost like a war game and you will have more fun than Life."

"How do you win?" Ron took the box from Kurt.

"You have to be the last one with any money and properties left in the game." Rath glanced around the room. "Oops, there's no table big enough for the six of us."

"Hold on a second." Ginny hurried out of the room.

"Where'd she go?" Rath looked over at Kurt who shrugged slightly.

Remus stepped into the library with Ginny directly behind him. "I understand you need a larger table." Remus waved his wand over one of the tables. "_Dispando_!" The table lengthened enough for the six of them to fit around it comfortably. "Monopoly, huh? Harry, I hope you win. It wouldn't do for Veronica to find out that everyone in this family basically sucks at this game."

"What do you mean?" Harry watched as Remus and Rath exchanged looks.

"Never mind." Remus made his way to the door. "Have fun."

Rath turned to Ginny. "Why couldn't one of you do that?"

"We're all underage." Ginny blushed slightly. "We would have gotten in trouble."

"And I for one have had enough of the Ministry and the Wizengamot." Harry picked one of the seats. "Okay. What do we do next?"

"You were raised in a Muggle household and you don't know how to play this game?" Ginny stared at Harry as she sat across from him.

"Like those people have ever let me do anything fun." Harry rolled his emerald green eyes as Hermione giggled. "Well, Hermione. What do we do first?"

"We need a banker." Hermione pulled the contents from the box.

"That's me." Ginny took the money and properties from Hermione. "Now what?"

"Give everyone 5 ones, 5 fives, 5 tens, 6 twenties, 2 fifties, 2 hundreds, and 2 five hundreds." Hermione helped Ginny pass out the money. "Now everyone pick out the pieces you want to use."

"I've got the horse." Ginny snatched the horse up and placed it on the GO! square.

Harry scooped up the top hat. "Since I'm such a gentleman, I'll be the top hat."

"I'll be the car." Ron grabbed the car and placed it beside the horse. "What are you, Hermione?"

"I'll be the dog like always." Hermione placed it beside the top hat.

"I guess I'll be the thimble. How about you, Rath?" Kurt glanced at Rath.

"I guess I'll be the shoe seeing how everyone has taken all the good pieces." He placed his pieces beside the dog. "Now we roll the dice to see who goes first."

"How about we dispense with that and just let Harry start?" Kurt looked around the table.

"Sounds good." Ginny smiled as she turned to Harry. "You're first, Harry."

"Okay." Harry glanced around the table.

"I just have one question before we start the game." Ginny held up one of the railroad cards. "What do I do with these?"

"When we land on a property, we are either able to buy it or can auction it off. This is how we collect the rents that are labeled on the card." Rath smiled as Ginny placed the card with the others. "Let the game begin."

Harry scooped up the dice and quickly rolled them. He counted the dots. "Seven." He moved his piece and drew a Chance card. "Get out of Jail Free." Harry looked up at Hermione. "What exactly does that mean?"

"You keep the card until you land in Jail and then you don't have to pay $50 to get out." Hermione watched Ron roll the dice.

"Nine." Ron moved his car. "Now what?"

"Do you want to buy the property?"

"Not really but why not?" Ron handed the money to Ginny as she handed him the property card.

Hermione rolled the dice. "Twelve. And I'll take it."

Ginny took the money and handed her the card before she rolled the dice. "Three." She moved her horse. "Let's see. $60 for Mediterranean Ave. I'm getting it."

"Oh no. She's getting that look in her eyes. I'm going to find something else to play before she takes all my cash." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on, 'Mione."

"I think I'll take his advice." Rath moved away from the table. "Coming, Kurt?"

"Sure. I'm ready to get back at you with Uno." Kurt gave Ginny his money. "Sorry."

Harry watched as the others gathered around a different game. "Do you get the feeling that we've been had?"

"Yeah. I was a little shocked that Ron agreed to play this game considering how I get when I play any game." Ginny watched as Harry rolled the dice.

"You should give up, Harry. She'll destroy you." Ron picked up his Uno cards.

"Hush, Ron. He can keep playing if he wants." Hermione pulled Ron around to face the Uno game.

"You know, Harry. I'm beginning to agree with you." Ginny rolled the dice as Harry laughed. "We've been had."

Molly arrived just then with several large platters of sandwiches and pitchers of butterbeer following her. "I thought you might be getting hungry."

"Thanks, Molly." Kurt took one of the pitchers and placed it on the table while Rath put the other one on Harry and Ginny's table.

"You won't have to worry about running out." Molly conjured glasses and plates. "Everything will keep refilling itself."

Harry bit into a ham and cheese sandwich as Molly left the room. "You know, Ginny, you and Ron are lucky."

"Lucky? What do you mean?"

"You have a loving family that cares about what happens to you."

"What do you call Remus and Veronica?"

"They're not blood relations to me. I'm not even sure how they figure into the family. I only know that Aunt Veronica grew up with my dad."

"According to her, she was legally adopted into the Potter family so that makes her your aunt no matter what. You know she'll always be there for you, Harry."

"I guess so, Ginny, but I don't want to be a burden on her and Remus."

"Trust me, Harry. They don't think of you as a burden. Neither would anyone in my family, except maybe for that annoyance Percy." Ginny smiled softly at Harry.

"I know you're right but I still can't help feeling like I'm taking up so much of their time and energy." Harry gulped down some butterbeer. "Enough about me and my problems. How are you and Dean doing?"

"We were never dating. I only said that to make Ron angry." Ginny giggled slightly.

"Good. He was never good enough for you. Neither was Michael Corner."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"You need someone who is going to treat you like a princess. Someone who is willing to put his life on the line for you."

"You mean like the way you did in the Department of Mysteries and down in the Chamber?"

"Exactly like that." Harry blushed slightly.

"I think I'd like that kind of guy." Ginny smiled as she lowered her eyes to the game board. "He'd also have to be the kind of guy who id able to earn my brothers' respect."

"He'd also have to be liked by your brothers as well as your parents." Harry covered Ginny's slender hand with his tanned one causing her to look up into his emerald green eyes. And he'd have to understand..."

"...My past, be able to live with it and love me no matter what." Ginny blushed slightly. "Do you know anyone like that?"

"I might know one guy who is brave enough to face your brothers and parents. He might be able to understand and read your every whim and desire." Harry gave Ginny a lopsided smile.

Ginny's blush deepened as Kurt and Rath shared a knowing look.


End file.
